


You CAN Always Get What You Want

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Consent, Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint have talked about inviting Thor in for some fun.  When fooling around one night, Bucky seized the opportunity to make their fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You CAN Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?thread=51682331#t51682331).
> 
> The mildly dubious consent comes from Clint not initially knowing Thor was in the room, but everything does end up fully consensual.

Bucky didn’t think this could get any better. Clint spread his legs a little wider on the sofa, arcing his back just _so_ against the blanket Bucky had thoughtfully flung down, giving him a gorgeous view of two shimmering metal fingers sinking into Clint’s ass. Clint had one arm flung over his eyes, but Bucky knew it wasn’t out of shame or fear of showing his expression. Clint was willingly depriving himself of sight to concentrate on what he could feel, giving up his eyes to Bucky so he could slowly turn him inside out.

“Gorgeous. Look so good like this,” Bucky said, turning to kiss the inside of Clint’s thigh. He scissored his fingers slowly, drawing them in and out at a leisurely pace, loving the way Clint pushed into it. Clint’s other hand was wrapped loosely around his cock, not to rush his orgasm, but to show Bucky how _very_ much he was enjoying this. 

“Feel good like this,” Clint breathed. Bucky reached up to tweak a hard, peaked nipple with his right hand, and Clint moaned. Dropped his mouth open and moaned in a way that sent Bucky’s cock surging against his shorts. No matter that just last night Clint had been the one inside Bucky, holding him open and fucking him with _authority_ , now Clint was taking Bucky’s slow fingering with open arms. And legs. Bucky fucking loved this, this push and pull. It wasn’t a contest, but it was a great _balance._

Bucky leaned up a little, and Clint could sense his change in position. Without a word, Clint angled his cock down slightly, and Bucky flicked out his tongue to capture the beads of precum at the tip. He savored the flavor of Clint’s arousal, and then swirled his tongue around the head a few times before returning to the task at hand. That being, of course, his fingers in Clint’s ass. Clint groaned in appreciation as Bucky slowly added a third finger, pressed tight together to fit.

Right then, Bucky caught movement in the hallway beyond the living room, over the back of the sofa. There might have been some unofficial rules in place about sexing up people in a public space, but everyone had broken them at one time or another, so Bucky wasn’t worried about that. But when Thor came into view, shower-damp with just a towel around his hips, Bucky suddenly had a different kind of worry all together. For reasons past understanding, Tony had put the gym and showers from the opposite end of the floor from the elevators, and for that Bucky was going to give him a medal.

“You love this, my fingers stretching you wide,” Bucky said, just a little louder than he had been, enough to make Thor pause in the doorway and look over at Bucky kneeling, tending to someone unseen on the sofa.

“Fuck yeah,” Clint breathed, inadvertently giving Thor the answer as to who it was.

“Think how much fuller you’d be with Thor’s fingers in you.”

Clint clenched down hard against Bucky’s unyielding metal digits and threw his head back, moaning. They’d talked about this before, idle chatting about who’d they be good with for a threesome, discussing fantasies with devoted detail as they’d pressed each other to new heights of pleasure. But this was the first time there had been a chance to make it a reality.

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you? I’ve got you all ready, your sweet ass stretched on my metal-.” Clint made a gasping noise and tightened his grip on his cock. “And Thor’d come over here and take over. Those big hands just pushing you apart. Think he’d fist you? Think you could handle that?”

Bucky made unabashed eye contact with Thor as he talked, making it blindingly clear that this wasn’t just a passing thing, taking advantage of his teammate’s eye candy, but an invitation. Thor hesitated, but also turned towards them.

“Oh fuck,” Clint said. “Bucky yeah, fuck yes I’d want that. I can take it; I want to take it.”

“I’d hold you down, pin your arms while he had his way with you,” Bucky rumbled, spreading his fingers a little before thrusting them in and out slowly.

“No,” Clint said, and Bucky paused, a brief flash of panic washing over him. “No, don’t need to. Want him to fill your mouth, give you something to do with that tongue of yours, Barnes.”

Relief and lust filled Bucky, and he delved deeper into Clint’s body. “Christ, Barton. I’m fucking _thirsty_ for it now.” He nailed Thor with his eyes, and was not disappointed when Thor drifted closer, looking down to see Clint, knees up, legs spread, cock hard, ass being filled, Bucky between his legs. Clint’s arm was over his eyes, and he clearly had no idea Thor was there.

“Want to see you take Thor while he’s taking _me_ ,” Bucky said, his voice low. He licked his lips, parting them slightly as Thor silently padded around the couch, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I want that. Want you, want him, yes, _fuck!_ ” Clint said, groaning as Bucky slowly pulled his fingers out, making the sound of flipping open the cap on the lube very audible. The click covered the sound of Thor’s towel dropping, and covered the sound of Bucky’s mouth dropping open as he saw Thor’s manhood rising, impressively sized and needing to be sucked.

Thor looked down at him, a slightly question on his face, and Bucky just nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward and stretching his lips hungrily around Thor’s erection. He smelled wonderfully clean with a crackling hint of ozone, and his skin was smooth and soft over his hardness. Bucky could feel Thor’s pulse through his shaft, stronger than Clint’s, and held back moaning in appreciation. He wanted Clint to get the best view possible, but not until everything was in place. He looked up at Thor, who was beaming down at him, holding out his hand. Bringing part of his attention back, Bucky squirted out a generous dollop of lube onto Thor’s thick fingers, and sucked hungrily on the cock in his mouth as Thor brought them to Clint’s twitching hole.

Slowly, Thor pushed in three fingers, Clint’s ass stretching around them easily. But Clint knew the nuances of Bucky’s fingers, both metal and flesh, and his eyes flew open as his arm came down, mouth dropping open to question or curse, the beginnings of outrage on his face. Then he froze as he caught sight of Thor bending over him, drying hair a blond halo around his head, naked and free, Bucky kneeling, mouth full of Thor’s cock, eyes nailed on Clint’s face.

They paused in a slightly awkward tableau for a moment, before Thor broke the ice.

“It seems you wish me to pleasure you both. Was that not what I heard you saying?” Thor asked. His hand hadn’t moved, but Bucky could see Clint’s rim fluttering around Thor’s fingers, and suckled Thor’s cock a little to distract himself from the beautiful sight. Thor responded by placing a hand on Bucky’s head, the heavy weight grounding.

Clint nodded dumbly, now looking more stunned instead of outraged.

“And that you wished to see James worshiping my manhood?”

Another nod, and Bucky let his throat relax to take Thor deeper, his lips stretching obscenely around the thick base of Thor’s cock.

“And that you might find having the thunder god’s fist inside your body to be the height of pleasure, if you could take that much power?”

Dirty talk and challenge in the same breath. Jesus, Thor was good at this. Clint’s arm went back across his eyes, and within the loose circle of his hand, his cock swelled, pre-cum beading up generously at the tip. “Yes,” Clint managed. “ _Fuck,_ , yes!”

Bucky reached out with his left hand and touched Clint’s knee, squeezing it in reassurance. Clint’s arm came down from across his face, and he twined his fingers with Bucky’s, his calluses rasping across Bucky’s metal joints. He took another quick look at Bucky, kneeling, mouth full of Thor’s thick cock, and Thor leaning above him, hand disappearing between Clint’s legs. Then he shut his eyes again, and Bucky could see him pinch the base of his cock to stave off coming.

“Then we shall see if you can take all that is given you,” Thor said, a smile creasing his face that had to be partially from the long, low moan Bucky was making as he sucked and drooled around Thor’s prick. Bucky flicked his eyes over to see Thor thrust his fingers in and out of Clint a few times before adding his pinky to the mix, easing Clint apart little by little. Bucky bobbed his head almost mindlessly, content with the smooth skin and stiff flesh forcing his jaw wide. He felt almost made for this, a place for Thor to fuck while he got the best seat in the house to see Clint being taken apart.

With four fingers, Thor’s hand looked as wide as Bucky’s whole fist already, but he barely hesitated as he pulled back enough to tuck his thumb against his palm and press back in, slowly. Clint tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand, but the _noises_ coming out of his throat were beautiful little grunts and moans that meant he was holding back, trying to make everything last. Bucky moaned and pulled back off of Thor so he could use his tongue more, swirling around the large head and tracing up the underside before taking him back fully into his mouth again.

Thor’s hand on Bucky’s head gripped hard for a second, and his hand in Clint’s ass stuttered, pushing in against the wideness of his knuckles and making Clint gasp as his ass swallowed up the god’s hand. In the circle of his fist, Clint’s cock throbbed, twitching.

“Both of you, beautiful,” Thor murmured, thunder in his voice. He leaned down, Bucky following his moves easily, and briefly took Clint into his mouth. Clint’s back arched and he _howled_ , making Bucky have to palm himself a little too roughly to keep himself from coming on the spot. With that distraction, Thor pushed his fist the rest of the way in, and stood again. Clint’s chest and belly rose and fell rapidly as he breathed hard, striving for control with that unrelenting strength and thickness inside him. He looked fucking _incredible_ , his ass stretched to the limit, his cock hard and red, his balls drawn up tight, and his eyes, those goddamn eyes just nailed on Bucky’s mouth around Thor’s cock before he had to close them to focus.

Bucky loosened his grip on Clint’s hand and his mouth on Thor’s cock so he could lean up enough to caress the pads of his fingers of his open-palmed hand over Clint’s face in the sign for “beautiful.” Thor smiled down at Bucky as Clint opened his mouth in a moan, and grabbed Bucky’s hand in return, pressing his middle and ring fingers to his palm and extending the others. _Love you._

Bucky grinned at that, and turned back to Thor to nod enthusiastically.

Thor twisted his fist just _so_ , his big knuckles rubbing against Clint’s walls, and that was it, just the right side of too much. Clint finally came with a silent scream, come pulsing in powerful stripes over Thor’s massive arm and Bucky’s metal one. Bucky groaned to feel the stripes of heat against his metal arm, and returned his mouth to Thor’s cock, swallowing him down in gratitude and desire. Bucky’s own cock felt harder than it ever had before at watching Clint fall apart and having Thor in his throat. Thor’s hand on his head gripped his hair tightly, and Bucky looked up at him deliberately before swallowing around his cock. 

Thor came with what sounded like a soft curse, thrusting deep and shooting what felt like an endless flood of warmth down Bucky’s throat before gently pulling away. Clint rolled half-off the couch in the next instant, kissing him and moaning at the taste of Thor on him, then reached down to just barely stroke him. Bucky shot his load in nothing flat, moaning into Clint’s mouth as he nearly grayed out from the pleasure. Thor’s hand in his hair turned soft, running through the strands, and he knelt down in the next moment, kissing Clint first, then Bucky.

“I thank you for that,” he said, one hand on each of their shoulders, a relaxed smile on his face.

“Thor, buddy, thank _you_ ,” Clint said sincerely. His hair was gloriously messy, and Bucky nuzzled into his temple just to mess it up a little more.

“It is not often I get such a… provocative invitation.”

Bucky chuffed out a laugh. “It’s not often we invite.” Clint grinned as Thor found his towel again, now a bit worse for wear. 

“Then perhaps I shall invite you to join me in the showers,” Thor said, giving up on getting the towel around his hips and just flinging it over a shoulder. He extended his hands to both of them, and after a glance at each other, Bucky and Clint each took one.

“That’s not anything we would refuse,” Clint said, and put his arm around Bucky as they all headed off together.


End file.
